Talk:Summoners' Research Lab/@comment-26342532-20160401064032
How to Grah/Owen EX (Breaking Barrier):.... No Global Exclusive, Charla, Krantz, Esterio or newer units required.----- 1 squad Clear: Ark (Lead) - Prize Light Infidelity Orb Kafka - Beiorg Armor + Four Bonds Dolk - Phantom Gizmo + Sacred Crystal Paris - Honor Armor + Enhancing Device Elza - Beiorg Armor + Impiety Orb Laberd (Friend) - Beiorg + Schism Orb Item used: 1 revive, 2 fujin Took much longer time than needed to clear since I didn't have a fire buff. ---- Stage 1 (Owen)-----(item allow) Simple, just auto battle and focus on the mob that he summon and make sure you focus on the mob and kill it first before his next summon. ---- Stage 2 (Grah)-----(item allow) 3 (BB/SBB) + 3 (normal attack/guard) and kKeep Febros alive until Grah has summoned Reud, then try to get Grah below his 50% threshold. Now SBB or use what ever is available and kill Febros while grah is sleeping. Focus on Reud and auto (SBB/BB/normatl attack) him next. This time revert back to the 3 (BB/SBB) + 3 (normal attack/guard). Grah will summon Drevas next but he is not dangerous if you activate Paris's status nullification buff from her BB. Move on to killing Grah first and SBB/BB whatever you want to take out Drevas, no need to follow "3 BB rule" if you were successful in killing Grah first. ---- Stage 3: (Grah/Owen)----(****No item allow with exceptoin....You can only use item revive, fujin, etc...anytime you see this phrase, "Owen is deep in meditation" and at the following threshold***) Above 50% of Grah HP: Either use (3 BB rule + 3 normal attack/guard) or (5 BB rule + 1 normal attack/guard) to bring Grah below his 50% HP threshold so choose one method. I chose to use 5BB rule to kill Grah quicker. So focus on Killing Grah first and leave Owen alone. Owen will buffwipe the unit with the highest HP around his 90% threshold so make sure to guard that unit. Below Grah's 50% HP: Once you get Grah below 50%HP you must go back to the "3BB Rule", no 4+ BB are allow anymore. Now go ahead and activate Kafka's UBB and use a fujin on her, yes you can use item at this turn and it is safe to use a revive to resurrect any of your dead units. Use Kafka's UBB to inflict sick on both Owen and Grah to cancel their nuke and use two other units BB/SBB and normal attack the rest. Using Kafka's UBB will safely cancel Grah's Nuke. Keep focusing attack on Grah until he use "Overdrive" around his (15% - 20% HP) threshold. Activate Laberd's UBB the turn before or after Grah use Overdrive and use Laberd Overdrive once it's ready to tank Grah's final Nuke on his 2 following turn after he has activated Overdrive. After Grah has been defeated, continue on to use only 3BB rule and alternate between your two mitigators to chuck down Owen's HP. Owen will have the same nuke as Grah around his 15%-20% HP so simply use Laberd's UBB once again to defeat him. Congrats and Gluck!